ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raker Bee
Soloed by RDM/NIN Attacks very fast and seems to have Double Attack as well as very high evasion. Gravity didn't stick the 3 times I fought it. Slow II helped A LOT however Paralyze was being finicky at times either staying on for awhile or going away fast. It does hit pretty hard, be on your toes and get shadows ready once they fade away because his attacks will interrupt your casting! It didn't use Final Sting on me the 3 times I fought it did use Sharp Sting and Pollen although not very often. Keep DoT's on it, probably best to use Bio over Dia since it evades a lot. Went 3/3 on this guy and my Clear Abyssite went to Colorful Abyssite on 3rd try. Hope this helps, Good Luck! TechAngel 18:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Very straightforward solo on nin/dnc. Susceptible to all nin debuffs, but appears to be immune to gravity from desperate flourish, and paralyze wears very quickly. Fought 5 times, didn't use Final Sting. Calif 12:25, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Pretty easy as sam/dnc with soboro and heavy evasion/accuracy gear, though things can turn bad quickly with some critical hits (hit me for 130 to 160 crit ~250) and the tp you feed it with multi hit weapons. Can spam Pollen for 700 to 900 hp. ~ juni66 20:07, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Also Soloed as sam/nin using 2-hour WS spam, the idea being kill it before it can use a weapon-skill of its own (Pollen, Final Sting, etc). Found that I was able to kill it without my weaponskill gear, i.e. i was in normal haste gear. I did yuki --> gekko --> 2 hour --> kasha --> (and two more gekkos finished it off). Fought it again and feel that the 2 hour is not needed. Yuki --> Gekko + Fragmentation did a combined total of 2,287 dmg, roughly half of the total health. Just keep Meditate handy and finish it off after your inital ws's. Soloed with difficulty as WAR80/SAM40 using average DD gear. TP'd to 300% before fight and waited for Meditate to cool down. Opened with all buffs (Hasso, Berserk, Aggressor, Warcry, Sekkanoki), and skillchained Fragmentation with 2 Raging Rush; this took it down to about 50% HP. Fired up Meditate, and just before I used a weapon skill it casted Pollen which heals quite a substantial amount. To finish off the fight it was simply build TP then weapon skill while keeping Seigan+Third Eye up. Ended fight with ~200/1600 HP (Used some potions from Treasure Caskets). Obviously the fight would be a bit easier with a more approriate subjob. --Ajito 17:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) updated format The previous format was a bit difficult to understand / edit so i updated it a bit. Jado818 06:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Soloable by PLD/RDM with high shield and defense gear. Using Invincible or Chivalry. *Soloable by RDM/NIN *Soloable by THF/NIN with proper evasion gear/merits. Bolts difficult to land w/o Feint. *Easily soloable by SAM/NIN with 300%tp at start and Meditate fresh, 2-hour helpful but not needed. *Easily solo'd by a PUP/NIN with WHM Automaton *Soloable by MNK/NIN 2-hour shorten fight, but no need *Soloable by 85 RDM/NIN , Shadow is a must along with stoneskin and slow II *Easily soloable as 85RDM/DNC. Takes more damage from magic, so have fun nuking it. Hardly gone thru 2 stoneskin.